fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When privileges are given, responsibilities travel along
Five years has passed since Ken and Shin went to Titan Nose, and the awakening of Nihan. After this time, alot has changed. Shin has become the clan leader, and he has been given a mountain of responsibility. Ken sometimes comes along and helps Shin. Nelliel has also recently married Shin, making her a member of the Ryudai Clan. A clan where violence, killing and taking over land was a tradition, this wasn't it's true history, but a conspirator in the shadows changed the original Clan into something monstrous. While Shin, who recently became clan leader, was sitting on his 'throne', he was pondering. He was thinking about the first steps he would take to regain his clan's previous honour and fame. Was he going to help his village by either; opening a school, or providing them with necessities like food and water. " Aww man, what should I do!" "I can't tell what's more important!" Shin moaned to himself, stomping on the ground like a child, then an idea popped in his head." Okay, I'll take a walk in the compound, it'll help me from all this suffocation!" He said, standing up, sheathing his blade on his back, and paced himself outside, Meanwhile in the Magical Battalion the new recruit, Hiroshi Konoha. He was named a prodigy in the art of magic, and was considered an elite even among the vice-captains of the Ryudai Corporations. Despite being so elite, he is stuck with something not so great. "Aaaarghh!" "Our captain is so lazy, first he dumps the paperwork on me, and then dissappears!" Then he calmed down and said." Oh well, I'm done, I'll go to the compound." Hiroshi stood up, straightened out the place, and headed out. " Wow! Fresh air really clears your head- Huh!" Shin was interrupted, accidentally bumping into a teenager like figure much like himself when he was younger. When Hiroshi regained his balance, he saw his leader, and immediately bowed down to him. "I am very sorry sir, that will not happen again!" Hiroshi exclaimed, when Shin in return felt very embarassed." Hey, hey, please don't apologise, it's not your fault, and just call me Shin." Shin said, when he stared peculiarly at Hiroshi." Hey are you new here?" He asked, looking at him straight in the eye. " Oh, yeah, I'm the new vice-captain of the Magical Battalion, my name is Hiroshi Konoha." Hiroshi said with delight, and Shin was pleased to see a new face around here, a cheerful one at that." Nice to meet you, mind if I call you Hiro?" Shin asked, Hiroshi was bewildered, he was talking to his leader so casually! " Sure, but Shin, why are you out here?" Hiro asked, looking around to find anyone suspicion."Hey, hey. I'm just here to think..." Shin was about to say something else when an idea popped into his head." You're from the village right? Do you think they need a school or more food and water?" " You're asking me? Well, the village is very small, so food and water isn't really that big of a problem, so I think we should have a school!" Hiro proposed. Shin was relieved temporarily, as his first problem was gone. "Thanks man, you know. I think we should have a sparring match sometime. It'd be fun! Oh, and can you call the captains to the meeting room please?" After Shin asked the favour of Hiro he left, and Hiro was stunned at how relaxed his leader was." Well, atleast he isn't one of those annoying people who think that they're all that. Oh yeah, got to tell everyone about the meeting." Hiro said to himself, vanishing as he went around telling all the captains, including his own. Shin's plan in action, but before that, we have some dislikers The captains one by one arrived in the meeting room. First, came the science department captain, named Franky. He was renowned as a famed scientist and tactician throughout his country, forming brilliant strategies and inventions that helped himself and others to some extent. " I am here sir." He said, taking a seat in his 'customised' chair that looked very scientific in a way." So, here's our new boss eh? Look at you, cutie." A woman said. She was Florina, the head of the dangerous detention squad, she specialised in unarmed combat, but is also able to use magic efficiently. She is infamous for her seductive personality, and cruelty. She took a seat, Shin had a brief expression of fear and astonishment on his face. " Am I the third one here?" A man said, coming into the room. His name was Takashi Souza, the head of intelligence bureau. He was the best spy in the country, and he was one of the best info gatherers ever. His info combined with Franky's intelligence usually made all our battles a success. " Yo, how's everyone going!" A man shouted, as he came in. He was lean, and strangely had purple coloured hair. His name was Kenpachi Mishima, the leader of the Combat Division and an amazing weapon master. He has mastered several weaponry, but prefered to use a large greatsword which he wields masterfully. " So everyone's here, except for the magical battalion captain?" Shin asked calmly, and the other captains calmly sat there. Then "BAM" the door whacked open, and on the other side, Hiroshi was panting, and Shin was surprised that he was there. " Hiro? Where is your captain?" Shin asked, and Hiro replied nervously." U-um, he is c-currently not here, and I don't know where he is?" Shin then thought for a while, and said." Fine, you can take over your captain for this meeting, but make sure he comes to the next." Shin said fiercely, and the captains were surprised. " He's even more menacing than his father? Interesting." Sid thought, smirking at the fact." Well, why do we have this meeting?" Florina asked, and Shin smiled and let loose. " Well, what I am planning is to create a school in our village." Shin said calmly, just to see the other's reactions. " What! You're telling us to build a school! We are supposed to be building factories, mansions, not schools!" Sid exclaimed, and Franky calmed him down." Really? When'd you decide this?" Kenpachi asked, and Shin replied." Just today actually." " But why a school?" Florina wondered, she saw Hiroshi sitting quietly." Hiroshi, do you know?" Suddenly Hiroshi felt a chill up his spine and knew he had to answer." U-um you see, our leader came up to me and asked whether we bring food to the village or open a school." " And? What happened after that?" She replied, pressuring him." I'll answer that question." Shin announced, standing up." He said that we make a school, he is from the village, he would know what they want." Shin said, and then Kenpachi spoke up. " I don't see what's wrong with it, look Sid, we know you've been with this family for years, but we have to move on from old times. This is the time for peace, not war!" Kenpachi said. Sid sat there with a frown, but knew he couldn't say anything." Fine, my vice captain will handle this." Sid said, Shin was relieved at the fact. " So, now that we've decided that, let's get to work!" Shin said, and the captains stood up and left, excluding Hiroshi." Hey Shino, can I ask a favour?" Hiro asked, Shin replied." Sure, what's up?" " I think that we should have our captains as teachers in the academy, or we could be teachers as well. We should teach magic, swordsmanship, and the rest of the normal school subjects, this will really keep kids interested!" While Hiro proposed the idea, a woman arrived in the room. When Hiroshi turned around, he blushed." Oh, Nel. what are you doing here?" Shin wondered, as he went and put his arm around her." Oh yeah, Hiro, this is my wife, Nelliel." Shin said, and he saw Hiro blushing. " Ohhh, do you have a little crush here now?" Shin said, going over to him and nudging him on the shoulder." Of course not! It's just that, her beauty is marvelled at that's all." Hiro said, Nelliel smiled." Why thank you for the delightful comment." Nel said, and Hiro remembered something important. " Ahh! I have to get captain from the bar!" Hiro shouted to himself, and ran like a mouse was running from a cat." Haha, that boy is a wonder to look at!" A male voice said, and Shin recognised instantly." Ken! You're here?" Shin remarked, as Ken, looking much older than years ago, came inside. First Step begun! A happier village makes a happier Shin A few days after the meeting, the construction of the school had begun, with the construction department getting wood, metal, and other supplies needed for building. The village was excited, especially the children, who had always heard legends about mages, but now, they could make their own legends. " Yaay! I get to learn magic!" A little girl shouted, running around, but then she accidentally bumped into Hiroshi, and slipped." Oh?! Sorry about that." Hiroshi pulled out his hand, and the little girl took it and stood up." Sorry sir." She said, starting to cry. " No, no. Don't cry. And what are you doing by yourself, where is your family?" Hiro asked, and the girl pointed over there." Ok, now go. You shouldn't be out this late." Hiro consoled her and the girl went running to her home, waving goodbye when she did. " My, my, it seems that you are even good with children!" Shin complimented Hiro, who turned around, and saw him gazing at the incomplete school." It will be a few months before it's finished." Hiroshi commented, and Shin turned around smiling. " Well, then I hope I'll be able to do other things while this is occuring. This village is now in my hands, and I will not let anyone lay a finger on it!" Shin said, Hiroshi was surprised at how much he loved the village, despite not living there for more than five years. " Well, the only way you'll be able to do that is by sleeping on time right?" A voice said behind the two and they went to look, to find Ken once again, this time on a house rooftop. " Master? You're here?" Hiro said, causing Shin to become confused. " Master? Ken what's been happening." Shin asked. Ken came down and started saying." Well, HIroshi here has been my student for let's see, about two and a half years, he's improved dramatically in those years though." Ken said. " Really, thank you sir. Although I must be going now, otherwise my landlord will blame me for coming home late." Hiro said, running away from the area. Shin then turned to Ken and scratched his head." When did you start taking students?" " Well, this kid was actually fighting some bandits, and was doing well, but was nearly out of magical power. When I defeated the bandits, he started begging me to become his teacher. I saw his potential and took him, he's a great student and mage." Ken said, and Shin really didn't understand his brother at all. " You know, sometimes you are nothing more than confusing!" Shin said, and Ken smiled back." I know, I know." Ken said, and both brothers started laughing. A lazy captain and a hardworking vice-captain, a perfect match " CAPTAIN!! Where are you!?" Hiroshi shouted, looking around town for his captain, who was probably doing something stupid again. Then a tall muscular man came, looking drunk was limping towards Hiroshi." Captain Azuma! There you are!" " Oh? Hiroshi, is that you?" Azuma wondered. This former member of Grimoire Heart who was once serious and emotionless, has now become a captain of the Ryudai Clan who dumps most of his work on his vice-captain." Captain, you've drunk again haven't you! Don't tell me you also beat somebody up?" Hiroshi asked, knowing what the answer was. " Well, he wouldn't give me any more drinks, so I got angry and raised my fists." Azuma said weakly, and Hiroshi sighed." Oh well, I have no other choice do I?" Hiroshi said to himself. He took his captain onto his shoulder, and was carrying him back to base, something not so easy because of his already muscular stature, and now being drunk adds to it. When Hiroshi reached the base, he immediately took him to the captain's cabin, where it's usually empty. " I should just leave him here, and get on with "my" work." Hiro said to himself, when he saw a attractive figure come out of the bathroom. It was Captain Florina, in a towel! Before anything else happened, Hiroshi dropped Azuma onto the ground and shut his eyes, covering them with his hands." Oh? If it isn't Hiroshi. Sorry for being so indecent. But you are very shy aren't you?" Florina seductively said, stroking his hair. " I'll be going now!" Hiroshi exclaimed, running out of the room, and Florina chuckled." What a nice young man he is. If I was younger I would definitely capture him." Florina said. She then averted her gaze towards Azuma, who was lying down on the floor. " You are an idiot!" Florina shouted, stamping her foot on his face, Azuma got up as if an electric current ran through his body," O-oh, where am I, Florina!" Azuma exclaimed, and Florina, kicked him again, making him fly towards the seat. " Idiot." Florina said under her breath and went to chage clothes." Aren't you people making a ruckus today?" A white haired man with glasses said." Oh, Franky! You are never out of your lab, what's the occassion?" Azuma asked comically, and then Franky pulled up his glasses and replied. " Well, I was bored." Franky said, sitting down, and Florina came out of the changing room, in a nightcoat." Well, everyone's here except for Sid. He's probably upset about what the captain made his squad do." Florina said. Then Azuma saw a figure coming inside the room. " Who's there?" Franky said, getting into battle position." Calm down, it's only me!" Ken said with a grin on his face." Oh, Ken, it's just you. So how has it been going?" Franky asked. Ken sat down and replied casually." Not bad really, my pupil has been growing very well." Ken said, and the others were surprised when hearing the word pupil. " Pupil? Who is it? What's that person's name." Azuma asked, Ken pointed outside and said." It's that boy who ran away from Florina a few minutes ago." Ken said, evasively insulting Florina. " You mean Hiroshi? Wow, then that boy will definitely go far with his magic. By the way, won't you give me some private lessons sometime." Florina seductively said. "My, my, how I would like to, unfortunately, if I do, I will get infected." Ken replied." Infected? With what?" Florina asked, Ken smirked." Nothing but the old seduction induced love magic. I don't want to be controlled by you after all." Ken replied with his usual demeanor and everyone, excluding Florina started laughing. " Shut up!" Florina shouted, punching Ken in the head." Ow,ow,ow!" Ken sarcastically remarked back." So, do you think Shin will become a good leader?" Franky asked, and in all seriousness, Ken replied." Well, since you brought that topic up, I will reply in full honesty. He's going to succeed the first generation boss, that is my assumption." " Oh really? Well then, that'll be interesting to watch wouldn't it." Sid said, standing at the door." Sid? I thought you were sulking about the school back at home." Florina said, Sid replied with a grin." You know, I'm starting to like this guy. Let's see if he can live up to my expectations." Sid said, grinning Category:Storyline Category:A Leader's Experience